When Kurt Met Blaine
by WeirdYoungThing
Summary: Kurt's POV of meeting Blaine and spending time with him. All Klaine scenes from Never Been Kissed - 2x06 upto Present Day. First Klaine fanfic. Please review and I'll try to upload twice a week.
1. Intro: Chapter One

**_I do not own Glee(If I did it'd be much different). _****_Belongs to FOX and Ryan Murphy, of course._**

**Name: **When Kurt Met Blaine

**Summery: **Kurt's POV(Point Of View) of meeting Blaine and spending time with him. All Klaine scenes from Never Been Kissed - 2x06 upto Present Day.

**Author's Notes: **This is my first Klaine fanfiction. Please review. I'll try to upload at least one a week. I do have another fanfiction I'm writing for a friend so I also have to write that too.

* * *

><p>This is my story of how I met Blaine Anderson. Your probably thinking this just some stupid love story, like every other one. Well this one is different. My name is Kurt Hummel, yes I am a boy. This story will start from the very first time I saw him right to where we are now.<p>

I'll get to out first moment in a minute, I need to tell you something.

Really, I guess I should thank Puck. All the boys from New Directions were organizing a mash-up to compete against the girls. We were pre-paring for Sectionals.

_"Who said anything about a gown?" I replied to Artie._

_"Uh dude, why don't you go make yourself useful and go put some rat poison in those old folks Jell-O?, or visit The Garblers?" Puck said making his way to sit down behind Artie._

_"The Warblers." I corrected him, rolling my eyes._

_"Whatever. See what there up to. You can wear all the feather you want. You'll blend right it." Puck replied throwing a football back to Mike and grabbing his guitar._

_I looked round the room, all the boys had there heads down. Not wanting to make eye contact with me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my layout board. "Fine." Then I walked out of the class room._

If Puck hadn't of said that. I probably never would have met Blaine. And I probably would still be getting bullied by David Karofsky.

That day I met Blaine for the first time, I was really only just lucky enough to get into Dalton without getting caught. I remember exactly what I was wearing that day. I wore a red tie, white shirt and black trousers. I also had a black jacket on, that was buttoned fully buttoned up. For some strange reason I thought wearing sunglasses would make it less obvious that I didn't attend Dalton. And to try and blend in I also took my school bag with me.


	2. Where It Began: Chapter Two

_**So this basically all the Klaine moments I could think of from 2x06 - Never Been Kissed**_

_**Review please. I would like to know what you think and how I'm doing on my first Klaine fanfiction :)**_

* * *

><p>While walking down the stairs of Dalton Academy all the other students were rushing to get somewhere. The entire place looked beautiful. I slowly took of my sunglasses and took a quick look round. I had no idea what was going on, so I thought to myself <em>I'll stop someone and ask.<em> Then I spotted someone who was in front of me and had just gotten of the stairs. His had curly black hair and had a very similar bag to me.

"Excuse me. Um, hi." I said stopping the curly black-haired boy. "Can I ask you a question? I'm new here." I said, trying to make it sound believable.

The boy looked up at me and smiled. "My names Blaine." He stretched his arm out in front of him.

"Kurt." I replied and took his hand into mine. We shared a little hand shake. "So, what exactly is going on?" I asked looking at the other students walking past.

"The Warblers!" Blaine said with a huge smile on his face. "Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons. It tends to shut the school down for a while"

While looking at how excited all the other students were, I was a little confused. I looked back a Blaine. "So, wait the glee club here is kind of cool?" I questioned.

Blaine pulled his bag back up on his shoulder. "The Warblers a like rock stars." Surprised at that I raised my eyebrows. Blaine then grabbed my hand. "Come on, I know a short cut."

Before I knew it we were heading in the opposite direction of everyone else. Blaine, someone I barely knew, was pulling me down an empty hall. We were hand in hand. I was amazed at how wonderful Dalton was. Blaine looked back at me and smiled. We finally reached some doors. Blaine opened them both wide open, I was stood right behind him clutching onto my bag.

The room was filled with everyone talking. Tables and chairs were being moved around across the room to create space. I looked round and sighed. "I stick out like a sore thumb." I said nervously.

"Well, next time don't forget your jacket new kid." Blaine smiled and neatened my coat. "You'll fit right in." He then gave me a little wink. As he gave his bag to somebody at the side, he said. "Now if you'll excuse me."

As soon as that was said The Warblers start harmonizing together. Blaine turned around and started walking towards them. He was a Warbler.

_Before you met me, I was a wreck._  
><em>But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life.<em>

Blaine then turned around and faced everyone. All the other Warbler were still harmonizing, standing still, while he danced a little

_Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine._

Blaine looked at me and started to smile a little. Then all the Warbles began dancing in time with Blaine.

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
><em>No regrets, just love<em>  
><em>We can dance until we die<em>  
><em>You and I, we'll be young forever<em>

They did the classic side stepping and clicking their fingers. It went well for the beginning of the song.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

When Blaine pointed it looked as if he was pointing at me.

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_  
><em>Let's runaway and don't ever look back<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>

All of the room were dancing to the song while I was just stood there gripping to my bag and watching Blaine.

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
><em>No regrets, just love<em>  
><em>We can dance until we die<em>  
><em>You and I, we'll be young forever<em>

I was stood staring at Blaine, he was looking back at me while he sang. Well at least I think he was.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
><em>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<em>  
><em>Let's runaway and don't ever look back<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>

I started tapping my foot to the beat and began smiling even more.

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_  
><em>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>  
><em>Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans<em>  
><em>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<em>

_My heart stops when you look at me  
>Just one touch, now baby I believe<br>This is real, so take a chance  
>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<em>

I was really getting into the song now and started moving my body a little to the beat. And I had a huge smile on my face I bet a looked an idiot. Blaine kept pointing out, and I _think _it was to me.

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_  
><em>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>  
><em>Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans<em>  
><em>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>

When the Warblers had finished the entire room clapped and cheered for them. I let go of my bag for the time since being in the room with all the students and clapped for them. The Warblers were really good, and Blaine sang the song so well. Everyone went up to them and gave the high five's while I stood there and clapped. Blaine looked at me for a few seconds and turned his attention back to his school friends.

* * *

><p>The next day I got invited round to Dalton. Blaine and two other members of the Warblers wanted to talk to me. Blaine slid a cup across the table to me. "Latte?" He asked.<p>

"Thank-you." I said quietly, taking it.

"This is Wes and David." Blaine said, introducing me to the other boys.

"It's very civilized of you to invite me for coffee before you beat me up for spying." I said.

"We are not going to beat you up." Wes replied.

"You were such a terrible spy we thought it was sort of endearing." David said.

"Which made me think that spying on us wasn't really the reason you came." Blaine said after he'd taken a sip from his latte.

I smiled, and let out a little laugh. "Can I ask you guys a question?" I asked, looking at all three of them. They all nodded. "Are you guys all gay?"

All three of them laughed as soon as I asked the question. Blaine then said. "Uh, no. I mean I am, but these two have girlfriends."

I took a sip from my latte when David started talking. "This is not a gay school. We just have a zero tolerance harassment policy."

"Everybody gets treated the same. No matter what they are, it's pretty simple." Wes said.

I looked down after that, I didn't know what to say. This seemed like the prefect school now, nobody gets bullied for being gay. How can they control that at Dalton? And be able to at McKinley?

"Would you guys excuse us?" Blaine asked Wes and David.

"Take it easy, Kurt." Wes said as he got out of his seat.

"I take it you're having troubles at school." Blaine said after Wes and David were gone.

"I'm the only person out the closet at my school." I replied nodding my head. "And I-I try to stay strong about it, but..there's this Neanderthal who's made it his mission to make my life a living hell. But nobody seems to notice."

"I know how you feel." Blaine replied. "I got taunted at my old school, and it really..pissed me off. I even complained about it to the faculty, and they were sympathetic and all but you could just tell that nobody really cared. It was like, 'Hey if you're gay your life's just going to be miserable. Sorry, nothing we can do about it.'"

I looked down after Blaine said that. Did this mean things at McKinley weren't going to get any better?

Then Blaine interrupted my thoughts. "So I left. I came here. Simple as that. So you have two options." I looked up at Blaine. "I mean I'd love to tell you to come enrol here but tuitions at Dalton is pretty steep and I know that's not an option for everybody. Or you can refuse to be the victim. Prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt, and you have a chance right now to teach him."

"How?" I asked.

"Confront him. Call him out." Blaine said leaning forward. "I ran, Kurt. I didn't stand up. I let bullies chase me away, and it is something that I really really regret."

* * *

><p>"Thanks again for coming." I said to Blaine as we were walking up the stairs, trying to find Karofsky.<p>

"Don't worry about it. Just let me do the talking." Blaine replied.

"There he is." I said as I spotted Karofsky coming down. Blaine walked ahead of me by a few steps.

He turned to look at me. "I got your back." Then he stood in Karofsky's way. "Excuse me."

"Hey, lady boy's" Karofsky said. He then looked at Blaine, then looked back at me. "This your boyfriend Kurt?"

"Kurt and I would like to talk to you about something." Blaine said, before I could reply to Karofsky.

"I got to go to class." Karofsky said and walked past Blaine and shoved me out of the way.

"Kurt told me what you did." Blaine said before Karofsky to walk any further away.

Karofsky then turned back to face us. "Oh yeah? What's that?"

"You kissed me." I said quietly.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"It seems like you might be a little confused. And that's totally normal, this is a very hard thing to come to terms with and you should just know that your not alone." Blaine said as Karofsky started walking away.

Karofsky soon turned back around after that. He shoved Blaine against the fence. "Do not mess with me."

Blaine didn't fight back he just put his hands up. I pulled Karofsky off Blaine. "You have to stop this!" Then Karofsky walked down the rest of the stairs away from Blaine and I.

After he was gone Blaine said "Well he's not coming out anytime soon." I took my bag off my shoulder and sat down on one of the steps. Blaine looked at me. "What's going on?" He then sat down next to me. "Why are you so upset?"

"Because until yesterday I had never been kissed. Or at least, one that counted." I replied.

Blaine gave me a little nudge and said "Come on. I'll buy you lunch." I stood up with him and walked down the steps with him.


End file.
